Blood (No future)
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Son las tres de la mañana y es otro de esos días en los que no podías dormir y has decidido salir a pasear. Bueno, quien dice pasear, dice guerrear o lo que sea, porque las horas a solas con el tic tac del reloj empiezan a volverte un poco loco. Tu nombre Terushima Yūji y la verdad es que asumes que no hay un futuro.- Mad Dog x Terushima (?) IDK


**Blood (No future)**

 **NA: Este fic es para Mer mer, con la quote de anti-flag because amor de hermanos que los demás no entenderéis.**

 **Añadir que hay un potencial OoC y que en realidad solo es una forma de sacar mi pura ira contenida en mi jodido cuerpecillo de chico muy guapo. Mi hermana está de acuerdo con que soy alguien muy guapo, porque somos gemelos.**

 **Creo que se podría decir que es un AU.**

* * *

" _No future we are taught from the day we're born  
a generation apathetic the youth are told"_

 **No future – Anti-flag**

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana y es otro de esos días en los que no podías dormir y has decidido salir a pasear. Bueno, quien dice pasear, dice guerrear o lo que sea, porque las horas a solas con el tic tac del reloj empiezan a volverte un poco loco. Tu nombre Terushima Yūji y la verdad es que estás tan hastiado de todo que te la suda mil que la policía te lleve a la comisaría por ser un menor deambulando por la calle un martes a estas horas. La verdad es que te gustaría encontrar ese punto de compresión a algo, saber qué puto sentido tiene todo, pero como las revelaciones son cosa de literatura no te vas a romper la cabeza.

Hacía días, de todos modos, que no salías a pasear. No era porque la mierda que Kyotani iba soltando por su boca te agobiara, pero lo cierto era que estabas intentando no meterte en más problemas. Tú ya tienes suficiente con el gilipollas de tu padre y sus batallitas de moralidad como para que además se te eche encima la junta escolar, y a saber qué más por culpa de pelas de bandas. No es como si te diera miedo que te pegaran una señora paliza, porque a fin de cuentas eso al menos te haría sentir jodidamente vivo.

Y qué casualidad tú, que de todas las personas que podías encontrarte a las tres de la mañana te encuentras con él, con el perro loco que se cree especial o algo por el estilo. Porque toda esa mierda que va diciendo su hermana pequeña de que la acosas es un puro bulo, pero el pobre Kyotani se lo cree y hasta casi te da lástima.

Estáis en un parque infantil, apenas iluminado. Puedes ver el tobogán y los columpios a su espalda.

Abres la boca como si tomaras una gran bocanada de aire, pero en realidad solo estas sonriendo. No es de esas sonrisas amables o coqueta, no, pero si es la sonrisa de un juego divertido porque está solo. Él no sonríe, claro que no. Cómo iba a sonreír, si ya sabe qué clase de persona eres...

—Kyotani-kun — te mofas, porque qué otra cosa vas a hacer. A pesar de la risa sientes la ira incontenida, la rabia y el fuego que corre por tus venas. No puedes evitarlo, te enciende, pero no eres de los que lo dejan ver. Tú solo esperas a tu momento y mira por donde ha llegado.

—Eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de cuanto sobra tu gran teatralidad —te dice con despecho. No desvía la mirada, pero mueve los pies en el suelo. Hay barro de la lluvia de la tarde.

No eres teatral, eres puramente autentico, pero no sabe ver con absoluta claridad lo brutalmente sincero que eres con él. En realidad le estás regalando el tú más verdadero. Oh, te parece tan mamón que no es como si fueras a contenerte y ser el tipo simpático que sueles ser. Te acercas despacio, con sonrisa burlona incluida y le lanzas una de esas miradas con chulería tan propias de ti.

—Es que siempre te ha asustado que esté tan cerca, ¿es eso? — y si eso no le provoca puedes avanzar más, pero siempre a tu ritmo, ni más ni menos.

Su mirada denota una ira parecida a la tuya, muy similar de hecho, y tú entiendes a la perfección esa simbiosis de emociones. Sacas una cajetilla de Seven Stars y apoyas uno de esos cigarrillos en tus labios sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kyotani. Enciendes el cigarrillo con parsimonia y aspiras el humo que te quema la garganta. No, aún no parece que le hayas provocado suficiente y la verdad es que te sabría mal empezar tú una pelea…

Sin pensártelo dos veces le tiras el humo en la cara y esperas no tener que hablar de su hermanita para que se lance. Porque a ti su hermana te importa un carajo, con sus piernas de alambre y su pelo laceo de muñequita rubia. No es cómo si a ti te interesaran las pavas más que para el fingido papel que siempre llevas calculado, porque todo el mundo decide qué secretos guarda y tú no ibas a ser menos.

Y entonces Kyotani levanta en brazo, cierra el puño y se dispone a golpearte en la cara. Tú te avanzas y apagas el cigarrillo contra su mejilla mientras recibes el impacto de su puño contra tu mandíbula. El dolor se extiende desde tus tejidos blandos a tus dientes y por todo el hueso circuncidante, pero el dolor es lo de menos. El dolor te gusta, porque es real. Quizá es la única cosa real que te queda ahora mismo, en estos momentos en los que ni siquiera puedes dormir en paz.

Alzas tu rodilla y le golpeas contra la ingle, fallo de ángulo que te cuesta una puñada en el estómago. Esta vez te ha dado un poco más flojo, quizá porque él también siente el puñetero dolor extendiéndose por todo su jodido cuerpo.

Planeas una patada área, mientras saltas hacía atrás, dándole contra el muslo y haciéndole caer al suelo. Si el tiempo de reacción no fuera tan corto casi te aplaudirías, pero te acercas a él y le pateas en el estómago con todas tus fuerzas. Pues sentir como tu cerebro libera dopamina, adrenalina y serotonina, casi como si de estar follándotelo se tratara y en parte eso es algo que te produce aún más rabia.

Toda la mierda porque su hermanita dice que le acosas y a quien tú te follarías es a él. Piensas eso y debe distraerte, porque te agarra del pie y te hace caer sobre el barro húmedo. Se coloca sobre ti mientras tú forcejeas por librarte de su cuerpo, enredándose contra el tuyo y sientes como su puño se encaja contra tu nariz. El agudo dolor te sacude y notas la sangre caliente resbalar por los orificios de tu cara, cayendo entre tus labios. Tiene tus brazos bajo sus piernas y no puedes moverte, debería causarte algún tipo de impotencia, pero la verdad es que te gusta.

Ejerces con tu propio peso la fuerza que puedes intentando desestabilizarlo, pero notas sus piernas sobre tu cuerpo y te sientes jodido en parte. Empiezas a reírte sin poderlo evitar, notando como golpe tras golpe él también disfruta del ritual de autodestrucción, pero sobretodo te ríes porque notas la jodida erección que está creciendo en tu entrepierna. Y él también la nota, claro que la nota mientras se encaja entre sus piernas.

—Mira por donde eh — dices cuando él para de golpearte sorprendido, aunque no se quita de encima de ti ni deja de sujetarte. Arrugas la nariz y le miras con fijeza—, acoso a tu hermana pero eres tú quien me la pone dura.

Kyotani se aparta, está manchado de barro, exactamente igual que tú. Se queda sentado sobre el suelo, mirándote con esa cara de perrito que tiene siempre, y te ríes mientras te limpias con el dorso de la mano la sangre que se escurre por tu cara.

—¿Tora mentía? — dice como si pensara en voz alta y te levantas mientras le miras dubitativo y confuso.

Le agarras por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujas contra el tobogán con todas tus capacidades, esperando que le joda, que le duela.

— Y te sorprende ¿no? — dices mirándole de nuevo fijamente. Tiene la quemadura del cigarrillo llena de barro, casi como toda la cara y el pelo.

Esperas unos minutos circunstanciales, observándole en su mirada seria y entonces notas como sus manos se cuelan por debajo de tu ropa confundiéndote a ti. No es como si fueras a pensártelo demasiado, porque estas cosas no pasan usualmente, pero estás cachondo y al tipo no parece molestarle. Te lanzas a besarle en los labios de forma casi agresiva, notado como la suya choca contra la tuya a la par que introduces la lengua en su cavidad. Te la pela que esté lleno de barro y que sea un mamón. Porque en el fondo solo importa el aquí y ahora, porque la realidad es que el futuro es tan incierto que nunca sabes cuándo te va a atropellar un puto camión y con suerte te matará.

Tiras de su ropa y le volteas contra la puñetera escalera del tobogán, mientras clavas los dientes contra su cuello y le bajas los pantalones. Escuchas su voz en un gruñido perruno que te deleita mientras introduces uno de tus dedos en su ano. No es para darle puto placer, es para que tu polla entre bien. Aquí y ahora, lo que quieres es correrte y lo demás está de más. No es como si para Kyotani la situación fuera muy distinta de como lo es para ti.

Cuando finalmente le penetras, empiezas embistiéndole de forma cruda y sus gruñidos van en aumento, También los tuyos, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de oírte. Estás centrado en el placer, en la pura sensación de tu cuerpo rozándose contra su interior y sus uñas recortadas clavándose en tu muslo. Todo lo complejo se simplifica, ahora la ausencia de futuro es algo inexistente en tu mente porque por un instante dejas de pensar absolutamente. Eres mecánico, eres pura acción de necesidad incontenida hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando terminas te apartas de él sin saber si ha terminado o no. Si quiere más que se la casque, piensas y tras subirte los pantalones sucios del chándal te dejas caer sobre el pendiente del tobogán, exhausto e increíblemente relajado. Ahora si podrías dormir, podrías dormir durante siglos.

— Si cuentas esto, te cortaré a cachos y le daré de comer tus restos a mi puto perro — dice Mad Dog.

Abres los ojos y le ves de pie, mirándote con esa cara desafiante suya y sonríes sutilmente.

— ¿Crees que me importa? — Estiras el cuerpo y notas tus músculos algo doloridos. Le miras con cierto hastío. No eres de los que esperan encontrar héroes en los demás, sinceramente menos en Kyotani Kentaro. Sabes que de tus maldiciones solo te puedes salvar tú mismo.

—Debería —dice y te entran ganas de partirle la boca de nuevo. No tiene ojos en la cara para ver que estás maldito, que él también lo está y no es porque le guste que le follen por el culo.

—Tch— chistas mientras te levantas del tobogán — Tengo que irme a casa, llórale a tu madre por ser un maricón.

Y te vas a casa, a dejarte caer sobre tu mullido colchón y dormir. Puede que mañana no vayas a clase, puede que le busques de nuevo o puede que no hagas nada en absoluto. No es como si importara, no es como si tu tuvieras un futuro.


End file.
